kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Mythica
Adventure Club: its a really nice room to hang out in, with helpful regulars and mods that keep trolls away. The owner of Adventure Club is KnightofRa, who used to be on often, but has to go to work a lot now. Motto: Life's not a journey - its an ADVENTURE! Update: Alas, Adventure Club is no more. With KoR being ousted from power the room was temporarily managed by Aerys before it was removed. Aerys now owns a room called Mythica. Moderators KnightofRa(KoR): Though a much less frequent sight these days, this user is practically a Kong Legend, easily immortalized by the slew of 'clone' names made by his many discontents (and sometimes fans). Having stapled the metaphorical use of a "Ban Hammer," his response to undesirables is swift and unforgiving. Even after the implementation (and strong encouragement for use) of the "Silence" mod feature, he's not shy to altogether ban repeat offenders and has been known in the past to effectively 'banish' particularly bad users by allowing only a number of seconds for them to leave before penalizing. This harsh reputation has swung both ways, positively through the praise of peaceful users and negatively through the uprising of Trolls. Aerys(Aerys): This mod may not be the most patient with unruly sorts, but she's yet to display harsher tactics by banning user accounts for any length. Aerys has nothing against idle chat and sometimes enjoys participating in conversations for a good stretch of time. An altogether pleasant user, she's both an effective peacekeeper and helpful to new users. Also let it be known she's a woman (or "Devil Lady" (She is after all a Daemonic Faerie)), not a girl. Lilith_The_Dark (Lilith): Lilith is KoR's wife and has become a much less frequent sight as of late, usually only appearing in response to users' summons that KoR relays to her. It is generally believed that her job and household work results in her absence, though there have been hints that she dislikes visiting due to the abundance of Trolls and otherwise negative/annoying users. Does not enjoy being called "Lil" or "Lilly." Benchem (Bench): A regular of Adventure Club long before becoming a mod, and since roams about Kong while using AC as an alleged 'home base'. As a mod, he's somewhat patient with unruly users, less harsh in penalties and prefers less dramatic warnings and final words, helping to keep the chat mood from dropping. As a chatter, he has a friendly disposition and follows many trains of conversation at once. acidflamedragon (acid/flame): His visits to Adventure Club are relatively infrequent, usually as the "hotkey" mod some regulars summon when in need. Sometimes he visits for a short check-in (he appears to be a 'nomadic' mod at times) and to exchange pleasantries with familiar mods. Another friendly and helpful sight of the room. lightsun (light): His earlier days were spent as a regular in Adventure Club, however since becoming a mod he's seated in La Querencia, likely due to being bilingual. Lately he only revisits in response to calls. A particularly friendly person, he's entirely helpful and very rarely has a discouragement to share. Tronsta (Tron): A moreso casual user than some of those listed above, he seems to keep to Adventure Club most of the shorter time he's on. He's quick to dispatch Trolls, though rarely does so with demanding or harsh acknowledgment. He claims to be 100 years old and is appropriately the friendly and less energetic chatter. Apparently he can display short bursts of anger, but it's extremely seldom that someone/something angers him to any extent. xXPoeXx (Poe): He comes Bottled Regulars AngryCyc: The very definition of BAMF. This cat is the official Developer of the Adventure Club, meaning if there is a game that should be made, he'll make it. It might not be GOOD, but it'll be funny. And hell, who else is gonna put your sorry name into a game? Yeah. Furthermore, he will be running for Kongress for the state of Texas. Y'all should vote for him in 2015. Boardingrl (BG): She has been an Adventure Club regular since April 2008. Usually happy, but tends to vent a lot. Loves to just hang around and be stupid. Tends to sing a lot, mostly 80's with her favorite - Timmay. Gets annoyed quite easily, but loves to play around with trolls, like feeding them cookies. As long as your nice and respectful towards her - she will be nice and respect you back. Friends with many others. elemental156: BrimstoneVomit: Adventure Club is his only room of choice. Perhaps the sorriest sap of the lot, this elusive character acts as though genuinely disapproving of anyone, though he enjoys seeing this positively as an "equal opportunist" persona. His 'humor' is often cruel and typically taunting, especially when acknowledged by the undesirables. Feeding trolls is an occasional guilty pleasure. He loves gettings hugs, and being patted. Be sure to love him all up. He's quite cuddly. He is also the notorious musician who shares his music frequently with the chat. freyr Blade_Dancer: Some guy in world (Earth) onelastwonder Xentaros: One of the Adventure Club's several resident females, Xentaros embodies the loving nature of Huggle Queen, giving these things that are "like hugs, but better" to nearly everyone in an effort to spread joy. She may be found, at the time of this writing, ignoring chat and drooling over the multiplayer word game Farragomate. TemnyjKorol: It is a rare sight indeed to see him lurking anywhere but Adventure Club. Prone to random outbursts, and an even more random mind frame, you can be sure that most conversations with him will result in an "entertaining" dialogue. Generally a nice, helpful guy, he does what he can to ensure an enjoyable Kongregate experience for everyone... Unless there's a troll in the room. Baiting Trolls is a favourite past time of his... racerchic Demaldon: This user has been on kongregate for quite a while, and is practically never seen outside of Adventure Club. He is an avid fan of shooters, and likes puzzle games too. Usually a patient and understanding person (i think....) he'll be glad to help you with games and other things if he can. Is notorious for killing chat, earning him the nickname "CK" (Chat Killer). XxTsuBazAxX: She is online on Kongregate almost every day, for 3 or more hours usually. She likes playing Adventure/RPG games, sometimes playing the odd puzzle game. TsuBazA is Always in Adventure Club. twobirds1stone Eltee: is awesome... or so he claims. He spends most of his time playing defense games or chilling in Kongregate Chat while playing poker. He is also very quick to mute trolls. JDCAce: A relatively long-time resident of Adventure Club, JDCAce has little to no patience for trolls and other griefers. It is said he has muted half of Kongregate. When asked why so many, he responded "Why so few?" He has been known to step into chatroom brawls to help settle the situation, thus earning him nicknames such as "mod wannabe" and "mod lover." JDCAce is most notable for his use of correct grammar, including capitalization and punctuation, at all times. simple rocker coronatim: AKA Timmay, is one of the older gamers who frequents the Adventure Club. Coronatim is a friendly user even to trolls, never afraid to step in and take the blow or let himself become the butt of a joke, he has become the official Black Sheep of the AC. While not busy with a game coronatim can be found scheming with SirNo0b over a new get-rich-quick scam, singing 80's rock with Boardingrl, or most likely begging Aerys for snacks while she tortures him with thoughts of sugary delicacies. LittleDud3 chickenpotpie imcoolsaadsaad konqq: a really nice person, and a helpful one at that. konqq is a creative person, making up stories that make us all laugh. He also will lend a helping hand if the room descends into the chaos of a troll infestation! yay konqq!! =D Dragon_Of_Ra: He frequents other rooms from time to time. His Main Rooms are Dystopia and Adventure Club. He is also very friendly, and very helpful with games, unless he hasn't played them. He likes for the room to be kept in order. He also calls the mods when things get out of hand. He also made his first game recently: Maze Game v1. Grejarra: A kind and funny regular who is an avid (and left handed) drummer who is very proud of his proffesion and very serious about his music. He is practically never seen outside of Adventure Club, and is quick to lend a helping hand to stop troll invasions, and will mute people who annoy him. also is known to share farfetched ideas and stories in chat to make everybody's day better with a quick laugh. you can occasionally note him talking about Heavy Metal (such as BFMV and KSE) and is quick to argue those who oppose his views. Also, one of a couple guys with a really long and information packed profile. blakdragon526 FlameZero hammyobob SystemP GrumbleGuy: A jerkface panda who has a tendency to massacre piñatas ignore the chat on account of focusing to much on the playing of the games. Who does he think he is, Seriously? Is secretly resentful of not having the nickname "gg." Is openly resentful of having the nickname "Grummy." CloudStrife243: A regular who likes to be on about once a day. Focuses on chatting with new people and acquainting them. Ultimate Goal of Kongregate: To become an AC mod. Enjoys being called Cloud and doesn't like Strife, 243, or CS. Also resents the other Cloud user (hahahaha). Also hates the 'Sonny' rave. It's not that great, is it?!?!? KnightofArtemis firefoxt93 JackOfHeart 2krewlop: Is gonna beat AngryCyc Demaldon to a pulp when he discovers that he didn't make a description about him. Also, he loves boogie boogie hedgehogs. He has been a member of Kongregate longer than most AC members. (Sorry!!! D=) alclockworkorange FlexisHawk BoRSox SwordKnight Entheomancer Gamergurl900: Is a very hyper active video gaming girl who loves to be called GG for short. Even though her hyperness can get her into trouble she always listens to the mod's and obey's all the rules. She is very friendly to everyone in the AC but is terrified of trolls! She is also a huge Chuck Norris fan. Say a Chuck Norris joke and she'll say one right back at you. One this to keep in mind while in the chat room is if you say "Maddness?" She'll say "Maddness? THIS IS SPARTA!!" If you say "sparta?" She'll say "sparta? THIS IS KONGREGATE!!!" And lastly if you say "Kongergate?" She'll say "Kongergate? THIS IS ADVENTURE CLUB!!!! RAAWWWWRRR!!!" But if you say "Adventure Club?" She'll be mad at you for weeks. A good thing to keep in mind is that she is against Kongredating, meaning that she doesn't date people over kongregate. One last thing to keep in mind is to never provoke her to be more hyper after she's had an energy drink or a soda. >XD Gosilla: A close friend of GG - fondly called Porkulus around LIVE, he loves Kongregate, almost as much as he loves cheese....and boy does he love cheese. He's also very happy that he was able to beat anybody to any Godzilla-related name! RyoSin LordBahaii369 Eclipsed Ramkumar TheLaughingMan xeroII TemujinGK Deamon Abati: Currently serving in Iraq as a combat engineer, Deamon is probably the bravest of us all. He is a cool person to be around and is known for his "tackles", (he tends to tackle on sight!). A really helpful person as well and a hell of a good friend. Deamon also loves games...a lot rms04 Unimarobj Bloodybun thegreatgto Gamesta SirNo0b MastaG SonofLoki UndeadNecro ScionofLight SBDman metsfan12694 EdwardsSoulmate: has recently changed to XxBroken_AngelxX for people taunting her name. a once was, now is not Twilight obsessed girl who is scarcely found outside of Adventure Club. a very enthusiastic person who is quick to help get rid of trolls and "KongreDaters." Heliarc Has but one room, Adventure club.Doesn't believe gaming should be limited to kids and is an avid game junkie.Dislikes excessive RP'ing in the chat but sometimes joins in for a bit.Enjoys helping people out and troll free chat.Sometimes having some sport with a user named "Flarvex" by making medication adverts for "Flarvex ®™ The New Miracle Drug!" when the afformentioned user is in the room. qwertykool: Loves gaming and wishes to make friends with anyone who doesn't offend him. He hates trolls and is good friends with LucasiTheKitty and Xentaros. Hates rude or inopropriate chat but loves to have others express their own opinions. Loves to join in on Role Playing Chat Games. dadsman: a huge miami dolphins fan who may rarely talk in chat but has been on for awhile, and is interesting to hold a conversation with. you may also see his girlfriend, N_and_R_4_life, on the chat, so dont be afraid to chat with these reserved regulars. Maks PetaQ A regular who has been known to be quite addicted to Kongregate and is one of Grejarra's friends. He has also proven to be quite helpful to new players in need of help. He is never cross and usually avoids using internet slang. His name has nothing to do with the animal rights organization P.E.T.A. KMAE: Officially joined in August 2008 and quickly started developing games. May not produce the most, but tries to make each game better than the last and is currently trying a variety of genres. KMAE dropped off the face of Kong from Jan. - Feb 2009 when he got a career job after having graduated in May 2008. Back now, you can find him playing when he should be developing. KMAE is married. Not Yet Regular libbygurl: She is not a very old user but basically hangs out on the Adventure Club everyday and talks about cheese all the time. According to some, she is a great person. She also randomly might end up adding everybody in the current room she is in. She overuses 'lol' and will probably give you a brownie if you ask. But she basically loves everyone. MrSid: MrSid is a newcomer to the adventure club, guided here by the newbie guide and got comfortable. He has proven to be quite addicted to Kongregate. PS: He likes making bad jokes. Trolls Raephire Believes he knows something about anything, if you disagree, be prepared for some whining. cvizzle598: an overall total pain who will give you any kind of trouble on any given day. may have actually tried to be nice, but failed miserably. BIG_DIZZLE1: a troll who has something against everyone. a very sad and lonely soul who resorts to cursing for everything, thinking it makes him look cool. cheesybacon396: nobody really remembers if that is his name or not, but he is a total pain every time he is on. Future Games Loops of Xen- a game involving Xentaros. Graphics by Xentaros, programming by KMAE. Game is currently on hold until KMAE figures out the physics :P Wall-less Maze (And Other Cool Things Too)-''' Hard to describe the concept... Imagine guiding the mouse in such a way that every individual direction and choice leads to a different action, event, combination, storyline, etc. We're talkin Nuckin Futs things here... Could possibly be hand drawn. '''2nd Person Shooter- The worlds first Second Person shooter game. Should pretty self explanatory.... haven't figured out how to make it fun yet :/ Untitled- An as yet untitled game being developed by Xentaros (Graphics) and KMAE (Programming). Creative story consultant Demaldon. Currently in production scheduled for early fall release. Category:Chat Rooms Category:Retired Chat Rooms